


Punish

by HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mo Xiang Tong Xia, the untamed
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom wei wuxian, Dominant Lan WangJi, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, They are Still Teenagers, Topp Lan Wangji, Wei WuXian of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS/pseuds/HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS
Summary: Wei WuXian is being punished again by Lan QiRen. And instead of fulfilling his punishment, he prefers to spend his time teasing Lan Zhan. That is until he crosses the line, and Lan Zhan decides to punish him. But a punishment he will enjoy.
Relationships: Lan WangJi - Relationship, Lan Zhan - Relationship, Wei Ying - Relationship, Wèi Wúxiàn - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Punish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, this time with a WangXian. I tried to make things hot ... but I'm still not very good writing smut. I'm even more layman when it comes to two men. But I couldn't help but try. Hope you like it.  
P.s- English is not my original language. Sorry for any errors.

Wei WuXian threw his arms over his head and straightened his spine, stretching after sitting in the same position for so long. He looked at the stack of paper he had already copied and groaned when he realized that it was still fifty more to copy. His hands already hurt. His fingers felt like they would fall. He preferred Madam Yu's punishments, involving Zidian, over Lan Sect punishments.  
If he didn't die from copying so much, he would die of boredom.  
He lifted his head, turning his eyes to the silent figure across the room. Lan WangJi was sitting perfectly, his spine so straight that it looked like a guqin's taut rope. An aura of tranquility and elegance emanating around you. He was completely focused on his task and Wei WuXian took the chance to observe him.  
His skin was pale, his features were refined and elegant, many said they looked like a polished piece of jade. His eyes had an unusual and unique shade of gold. Very similar to an amber stone. His jaw was square and well marked. His nose was straight. His lips were thin and full, with perfect white teeth, not that he showed them too much.  
He's really handsome, Wei WuXian thought.  
He had never noticed much about other men. Not even stopped to think if they were beautiful or not. But it was impossible not to look at Lan WangJi. Not being alone in one room, and with the other being so distracted, giving you a chance to do so.  
\- Wei Ying  
Wei WuXian was surprised to hear Lan WangJi calling him. Not because he uses his birth name. But for him breaking the silence. He usually kept quiet the whole time they were in the Library Pavilion. No matter how much Wei WuXian tormented him. Normally he just used the Wei WuXian silence spell, making him quiet for a while.  
\- What is it, Lan Zhan?  
He asked. Lan WangJi still did not face him. He kept writing. Her graceful and elegant strokes against the paper.  
\- Facing  
He said simply. Wei WuXian frowned in confusion.  
\- What?  
\- Are you staring  
He explained. It took Wei WuXian a few seconds to finally understand what he was talking about.  
\- Ah!  
He exclaimed  
\- Are you saying I'm staring at you?  
\- Mn  
Wei WuXian smiled  
\- Sorry, sorry. But I couldn't help it. Lan Zhan is really handsome.  
Wei WuXian was being honest, but of course he knew this kind of comment would embarrass the Second Lan Sect Young Master. He expected some reaction, but to his displeasure, nothing happened. He went back to writing.  
\- Ridiculous  
Was your answer  
\- I'm serious, Lan Zhan!  
He stated  
\- Copy again  
He sent  
\- I can not. Not with Lan Zhan here. You're so handsome that I get distracted and can't concentrate on copying.  
This time, his words made his brush stop in the air, and his head turned to Wei WuXian. Their eyes met, and Wei WuXian smiled. Lan WangJi seemed surprised by his comment, not that his expression showed much. His amber eyes twinkled as if ...  
\- Are you happy, Lan Zhan?  
He asked with a mischievous smile  
\- Are you happy that I say I think you're beautiful?  
Wei WuXian teased. Lan WangJi quickly turned her face away from him.  
\- Ridi ...  
\- Ridiculous, I know.  
He interrupted him  
\- You always say the same thing, Lan Zhan.  
\- Copy again  
He sent again, and then he also copied again, ignoring Wei WuXian. He pouted in frustration. he started writing on the sheet, but instead of copying, he made useless and random scribbles just to pass the time. That was when he had a great idea. Lan Zhan will be completely gaping.  
When he had finally finished his work of art, he contemplated it, pleased with the end result. Good very good. Rising from his seat, he walked over to Lan Zhan, who kept copying. God. How was he not tired yet? You are copying hours and in the same position. He sat next to Lan WangJi, placing the paper on his desk.  
\- Have you finished your task?  
He asked without looking up.  
\- Not yet  
\- Then finish  
\- I'll be done, but I want to give you something first.  
\- I do not...  
Before Lan WangJi finished speaking, Wei WuXian placed the sheet over Lan WangJi's copy. The golden eyes turned to leaf, and Wei WuXian could see the surprise in his eyes.  
\- What...?  
\- I drew you  
He explained  
\- You really are a great model. Not once moved! It even looked like a statue.  
Lan WangJi was still staring at the drawing, studying each of the features thoroughly.  
\- Liked?  
\- Mn  
\- It's for you  
\- I can't ...  
\- Accept it. Or I will be offended.  
Wei WuXian said. Long seconds passed before Lan WangJi gave a small nod.  
\- Mn  
Wei WuXian smiled. Lan Zhan looked away again, and Wei WuXian was completely shocked to see his lips curl slightly in the corner, almost as if he were smiling. He stared at Lan Zhan's mouth, waiting to see if he would smile, but nothing happened. It was just the fluttering of the lips. But Wei WuXian was happy just to know that his drawing had made Lan WangJi happy enough to almost smile.  
But for some reason, he kept staring at Lan Zhan's lips. Watching how red they were, and though thin they looked pretty full. They must be very soft, Wei WuXian thought. And his thoughts made a doubt arise in his mind.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
He called  
\- Mn?  
\- Have you kissed anyone before?  
This time Wei WuXian could see the slight frown between Lan WangJi's eyebrows at his unexpected question. The older boy stared at him for a long moment, studying, seeming to try to understand the reason for the sudden question.  
\- Why are you asking me that?  
Lan WangJi countered. Wei WuXian shrugged, as if it were just curiosity, thinking that Lan Zhan would not respond if he said he was looking at her lips and thinking how soft they should be, so he wondered if he had ever kissed anyone before.  
\- curiosity  
He said simply  
\- I don't think this is a proper subject.  
The oldest said finally  
\- Why not Lan Zhan?  
Wei WuXian asked as he leaned over the table, placing an elbow on the table and resting his face in his hand, staring at a Lan WangJi.  
\- We're close  
He made a dismissive sign with his other hand, as if the matter were insignificant.  
\- It is common for two men, friends, to talk about such matters.  
\- Do you talk about this with others?  
Lan WangJi asked sharply.  
\- Clear  
He stated  
\- Have you ever...  
Lan WangJi started, but broke off.  
\- I already what?  
Lan WangJi seemed to fight the words to get them out.  
\- Have you kissed anyone before?  
He finally asked  
\- Clear!  
Wei WuXian told the lie so easily that anyone would believe it. He had never kissed anyone. Of course he was known for being a conqueror who was always after girls. But the truth was, he just liked to tease and have fun. He wasn't nearly as experienced as everyone said he was. Well, your erotic magazines didn't count.  
\- I've kissed several times. I am very experienced.  
He boasted. Wei WuXian saw Lan WangJi's expression harden, becoming more serious than before. An angry aura around you. What had happened? Why was Lan Zhan angry? Did ... he laughed.  
\- Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Are you upset that I've kissed before and you haven't?  
The other did not confirm, but neither did he deny. Just turned his face away from Wei WuXian. He laughed even harder.  
\- You don't have to be jealous, Lan Zhan!  
He guaranteed  
\- With your face, I'm sure you can kiss anyone you want.  
But as soon as the words left his mouth, he stopped smiling. A frown rising on his face. Why did the idea of Lan Zhan kissing other people make him feel that way? Uncomfortable? An annoying tightness in the chest. Didn't he want Lan Zhan to kiss other people? But Lan Zhan would have to kiss someone sooner or later, right? Even if the idea bothered Wei WuXian.  
But what if ....  
\- Lan Zhan?  
He called  
\- Mn?  
\- Would you like to kiss me?  
He asked. Lan WangJi quickly turned his attention to him, this time the inexpressible facade falling from his face. Her eyes slightly wide.  
\- Wei Ying?  
He asked, Wei WuXian soon explained.  
\- Well, I'm sure you never kissed anyone. But if you want, I can kiss you so you know what it's like.  
Lan WangJi stared at him. Slowly the surprise left his face, leaving him with his usual stoic expression.  
\- And why would Wei Ying do that?  
Wei WuXian shrugged  
\- Why don't I care if you kiss me.  
In fact, he really wanted to kiss Lan Zhan. Not that he would admit it. After all, he didn't even understand why he was suddenly so interested in it.  
\- But that's not a reason  
Lan WangJi countered. Wei Wuxian sighed.  
\- All right. I'm curious to know what it's like to kiss you.  
He said finally.  
\- Why?  
\- I dont know. Just ... I need to know.  
Lan Zhan stared at him, studying him closely. Already frustrated by Lan Zhan's lack of response, he set off for the attack.  
\- Come on, Lan Zhan  
He asked, moving closer to Lan WangJi, stopping by his side.  
\- You sure are curious about kissing too.  
He stated  
\- With your personality, if you don't enjoy it now, you may never be able to kiss anyone.  
Wei WuXian teased, putting a hand on Lan WangJi's arm to get his attention.  
\- Everyone I kissed told me I was a great kisser.  
Good. He was sure it would be a great kisser. With all the books he had read about it. You could tell he was very knowledgeable, just needed the practice.  
\- I...  
Before he could say anything else, he felt his arm held, then he had been pushed, his back striking Lan Zhan's desk, several objects falling to the floor. Before he could react, a larger body was over his. His eyes met Lan WangJi's gold, which seemed to sparkle with irritation and… desire?  
Lan WangJi started to lower his head slowly toward him, but before their mouths met, he paused, just staring at Wei WuXian, as if giving him a chance to retreat. Wei WuXian smiled. As if he would give up now that he had finally made Lan WangJi give in.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
He called, his hands gripping Lan WangJi's shoulders.  
\- Mn?  
\- Kiss Me  
He sent. Lan Zhan looked at him for half a second before closing the space between them. Their mouths met, and Wei WuXian moaned as Lan WangJi kissed him sharply, his lips rubbing hard. He thought Lan WangJi would be shy and insecure. But he was completely wrong. Lan Zhan was demanding for command, kissing him with hunger and dominance. Invading his mouth, intertwining their tongues, and Wei WuXian could only follow his lead.  
He wrapped his arms around Lan WangJi's neck, clutching their heads with his hands, giving light tugs. Lan WangJi let out a low growl, tightening his grip on her hip.  
The kiss had aroused something in him. Feel Lan Zhan's lips on his. The intense way he kissed him. The larger body on his, pressing him against the table. He felt his body begin to react. Between his legs, his cock began to harden, and all he wanted was to push him against Lan Zhan, find friction to get some relief.  
Lan Zhan kept kissing him, Wei WuXian could only moan. When they both seemed to be air in their lungs, they parted but didn't move away. A little saliva dripped from the corner of Wei WuXian's mouth, and Lan Zhan followed that path. He began to lick from the corner of his mouth and went down. Her lips traveling down her neck, her lap, her collarbone. Always sucking and biting, leaving marks where his mouth passed.  
Whenever he sucked or bit his skin too hard, Wei WuXian countered with a harder pull on his hair, making him growl low.  
\- Lan Zhan ...  
Wei WuXian started, between gasps  
\- Who would say you would be such a good kisser?  
He asked, but to himself, since Lan WangJi was too busy pushing his layers of clothing away.  
\- You are so wild ....  
He broke off when he saw that Lan WangJi had removed all his clothes, leaving his torso showing. Pale skin, thin muscles and dark nipples show her.  
\- What are you doing, Lan Zhan?  
He asked, not that he was interested in stopping him. Lan Zhan didn't answer him, just lowered his head and licked one of her nipples.  
\- Ah!  
Wei WuXian groaned, arching his back off the table.  
\- Lan Zhan .... you ... Ah!  
Lan WangJi sucked on her nipple, licking it and biting the tip, sending a bolt of pleasure through her spine. After licking and biting her nipple until it was sore, he shifted to the other, treating him the same way. Wei WuXian was really surprised by Lan Zhan's actions. And even more surprised that his body reacted so intensely to Lan Wangji.  
He thought he would be the one to tease Lan WangJi, but here they were. He was only able to moan while Lan Zhan did everything he wanted with his body and he accepted. Then suddenly Lan WangJi stuck his knee against Wei WuXian's erection, making him scream.  
\- Lan Zhan!  
Lan Zhan began to massage his erection, pressing up and down his knee while his mouth continued to tease her nipples.  
\- Where ... where did you learn this?  
He asked breathlessly.  
\- You happened to ... read books er ... Ah!  
He moaned even louder when Lan Zhan bit his nipple hard, but he soon calmed the pain, licking it. Wei WuXian couldn't imagine Lan WangJi reading erotic books, but he couldn't think of another option for him to know so much about how to pleasure a person. He kept pressing his knee against his erection as he kissed his kisses again until we met Wei WuXian's lips again.  
Wei WuXian could feel that he was close. That press not his spine and the heat in his belly that grew with each touch of Lan Zhan was proof that he would climax at any moment. He closed his eyes and played, enjoying when Lan Zhan's grip on his hip deepened and he began to thrust his ... Yes! Lan Zhan also had an erection! And he was pushing her against Wei WuXian's hip.  
They were both close to climax, so they both increased their movements. Wei WuXian began to move his hips toward Lan Zhan's thigh, putting more pressure against his erection, while Lan WangJi thrust his erection into his hip hard. The first to come was Wei WuXian. His body tensed and he threw his head back with his eyes closed.  
\- Lan Zhan!  
Even if your brain told you not to scream that they might get attention, Wei WuXian can't help it. He started to scream, but Lan Zhan was faster, kissing him hard, silencing him. He moaned against Lan Zhan's mouth as pleasure spread throughout his body. Lan Zhan followed soon after. But more restraint, just biting his lips and closing his eyes as he muttered a soft "Wei Ying."  
When the effects of orgasm subsided, they both opened their eyes, staring at each other, still panting.  
\- Lan Zhan.  
Wei WuXian called  
\- That was very good  
\- Mn  
Lan WangJi agreed  
\- Where did you learn that kind of thing, Lan Zhan?  
He saw the older man's ears turn red, making him laugh out loud.  
\- Who would have thought the great HanGuang-Jun would read worldly magazines like us, just hormonal teenagers.  
Lan WangJi didn't disagree with Wei WuXian's words, in fact, his ears just got even redder, making Wei WuXian laugh even harder.  
\- Rest easy, Lan Zhan  
He lowered his voice, placing his mouth against Lan WangJi's ear.  
\- That will be our secret  
Lan WangJi still looked awkward, but agreed. Wei WuXian pulled his head down, making their mouths meet again, but this time it was slow and soft, both more controlled after the orgasm. When they pulled away, they continued with their faces close, facing each other.  
\- It was the best first kiss ever  
Wei WuXian said, making Lan WangJi frown in confusion.  
\- But Wei Ying said ...  
\- I lied  
He shrugged. Lan WangJi continued to stare at him, as if expecting him to explain. He laughed.  
\- I lied, Lan Zhan. I had never kissed anyone. You were my first.  
Lan Zhan just stared at him for a few seconds before Wei WuXian could see his golden eyes seem even brighter, as if they were on fire. He was upset.  
\- Wei Ying  
He said through his teeth  
\- I can't believe you believed me, Lan Zhan.  
Wei WuXian teased, running his hands up and down her shoulders and arms.  
\- You are really innocent, HanGuang-Jun.  
\- Because you lie?  
He asked, squeezing her hip hard, making Wei WuXian let out a little moan. He knew he would leave marks. But until he liked the idea.  
\- I just wanted to tease you  
He admitted  
\- Why?  
\- Because I like to see you angry!  
He started to laugh at Lan Zhan's scowl, but stopped so the other man turned him, making him face down. His chest against the table and his knees on the floor.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
He asked, looking over his shoulder.  
\- It is forbidden to lie in the Cloud Recess  
He just said, then began to slowly lower Wei WuXian's underwear. Wei WuXian swallowed, but didn't stop him.  
\- Wei Ying has to be punished.  
That said, he finished lowering Wei WuXian's pants, leaving his ass in full view for Lan WangJi. Wei WuXian was known to be shameless, but neither can he avoid blushing with shame in this situation. Lan WangJi looked down Wei WuXian's back to his buttocks.  
Lan WangJi looked hungry  
By him?  
He straightened it, making Wei WuXian face him again. He was confused. What did he mean by punishment?  
\- Lan Zhan ... what?  
But he didn't even have a chance to ask before feeling a "slap" and then a burn on his right cheek. He widened his eyes, had Lan Zhan hit him? Soon he heard the sound again, only this time it was his left cheek that had been hit. Wei WuXian gasped, surprised by the sting of pleasure after the shock of the initial pain passed.  
Lan Zhan continued slapping him. His legs had already given way, his face was already pressed against the table, his butt was slightly sore, but none of that made him stop moaning. He counted twenty slaps, ten on either side of his ass, before Lan WangJi stopped. He was confused when Lan Zhan stopped, part of him wanting him to continue. He looked over his shoulder.  
\- Lan Zhan ... what ... Ah!  
He screamed as he felt his buttocks open and something moist and tense into his hole. There was a resistance, but then his muscles gave way, and when he inserted the object into him, he had a slight burn before he began to get used to the intrusion.  
\- Lan Zhan .... this .... you  
He couldn't think of any coherent sentences. He could only focus on what he could imagine to be Lan Zhan's tongue inside him.  
\- So good...  
He moaned. His once limp member for coming a few minutes already was erect again. He could feel liquid dripping from his head down his balls. He wanted to touch, but he couldn't, since his hand was trapped under his body, and he had no strength to lift.  
As if listening to her thoughts, Lan WangJi's long, elegant fingers circled him, slowly caressing his cock, making her the scream.  
\- Yes ... yes ... please ....  
Lan Zhan's hand caressed him up and down at such a slow pace that it was almost torture.  
\- More, Lan Zhan. More!  
He asked  
Suddenly Lan Zhan's tongue left him, making him let out a frustrated breath. The larger body stood over the sane, pressing against it. Lan Zhan put his mouth to her ear.  
\- Silence, Wei Ying.  
He sent  
\- But it's so good, Lan Zhan.  
He complained  
\- Wei Ying has to be silent, or they'll listen to us and we'll have to stop.  
\- Fine, I'll be quiet.  
He assured. Then he felt Lan Zhan's weight pull away. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that he was removing his clothes. Wei WuXian watched the pale, muscular chest mesmerized. They had similar physicists, but Lan Zhan was more marked. Wei WuXian licked his lips as he imagined running his tongue all over his chest.  
Then Lan WangJi lowered his pants, letting his member show. Wei WuXian's eyes widened. He knew Lan WangJi was big, after all he had felt when he pushed his cock against her hip. But he didn't realize it was that big. His penis was larger than Wei WuXian's by several inches.  
Wei WuXian had never thought a penis could be beautiful. But Lan WangJi's was. He felt his hole contract as he saw it. He had read books about how two men had sex just out of curiosity. He just never expected that he would ever do that. And that he would be so excited and eager for Lan Zhan to stick that big cock inside him.  
\- Lan Zhan ... are we going?  
He asked. Lan Zhan understood his question, and nodded.  
\- Mn  
\- Have you thought about doing this before? With a man?  
Listen for a longer pause this time before he finally responds.  
\- Mn  
He pouted. Who would Lan Zhan have imagined having sex with? He didn't like Lan Zhan having that kind of interest in anyone else.  
\- Who was?  
Lan Zhan stared at him for a few seconds before approaching, holding Wei WuXian's face and kissing his forehead softly.  
\- Wei Ying  
He replied, causing Wei WuXian to widen his eyes.  
\- Always Wei Ying  
The admission made Wei WuXian's chest overflow with joy. There was no one else. Lan Zhan just wanted him!  
\- Me too  
He stated, wanting to clarify things.  
\- I would never let anyone else do that to me. Just Lan Zhan.  
Lan WangJi's eyes softened, so he kissed Wei WuXian chastely. As they walked away, they continued their foreheads for a few seconds, just enjoying the moment.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
\- Mn?  
\- I want you  
Wei WuXian admitted. Lan Zhan stared into his eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation, but when he saw none, he nodded. He straightened them both, opening Wei WuXian's buttocks again, and aligning the head of his penis against Wei WuXian's fluttering hole.  
Lan WangJi's eyes remained focused on Wei WuXian's ass as he slowly began to thrust his cock inside him. Wei WuXian's body tensed, unused to the intrusion. Her hole showed resistance, taking some time to fully relax to let Lan Zhan's cock head in.  
They both held their breath. Wei Ying not waiting for the sensation of having his hole invaded and the burning, and the little pain that came with it. And Lan Zhan not expecting how hot and tight Wei Ying was inside.  
\- All right, Wei Ying?  
Lan WangJi asked  
\- Yes, continue.  
He assured. Slowly, Lan Zhan began to push the rest of his long, thick greeting into Wei WuXian. It was awesome. Wei WuXian felt so full, and Lan Zhan hadn't even been all over him yet. It was painful, but so good.  
\- Wei Ying  
Lan Zhan groaned  
\- It's so good, Lan Zhan.  
He gasped  
\- You're so big and thick. It's stretching me so hard.  
Wei WuXian's shameless words only served to fuel Lan Zhan's desire. In a single thrust, he buried the rest of his greeting into the tight heat of Wei WuXian.  
\- Lan Zhan!  
Wei WuXian shouted, arching his back. He had felt full before, but now… he didn't know how he had managed to accommodate every member of Lan Zhan inside him. It felt like every part of him was filled. There was still pain, but it wasn't strong. It was more like a burn.  
\- All right, Wei Ying?  
Lan Zhan asked again, his voice hoarse from the effort to hold back.  
\- Yes, Lan Zhan. You can move.  
Slowly Lan Zhan stepped out of Wei WuXian, his cock dragging against Wei WuXian's walls, making him moan. Then he hit back in a single motion.  
\- Ah!  
Wei WuXian groaned  
\- So deep, Lan Zhan!  
Lan WangJi continued at this pace for a while, exiting slowly, and back into Wei WuXian with a single deep blow. Wei WuXian just moaned and begged for more, loving the feeling. But it still wasn't enough.  
\- More. Faster. Faster, Lan Zhan! Please!  
He asked, and Your request has been granted. Lan WangJi began to push so hard into him that the table under Wei WuXian began to creak.  
\- Yes. Like that! Stronger!  
Wei WuXian asked, shouting, no matter where he was. That they should not be doing this in the Library Pavilion. If caught, they would be severely punished. But it would be worth it.  
\- What's it like inside me, Lan Zhan?  
Wei WuXian suddenly asked  
\- I'm hot? Soft?  
Lan WangJi tried to ignore Wei WuXian's perverted comments, but it was difficult. They just turned him on more.  
\- Do you like?  
\- Wei Ying  
He called  
\- What?  
\- Silence  
He sent  
\- But I have a mouth to speak  
He countered  
\- Aren't you going to tell me, Lan Zhan?  
He asked again  
\- Is it good inside me? Why is it so good to have you inside me.  
He admitted, closing his eyes and moaning loudly as Lan Zhan hit an extremely sensitive place within him.  
\- Your dick is so big. It fills me all inside.  
Lan WangJi was already losing control. Him too much. Wei WuXian was very tight and hot, and his words dirty about how nice it was to have Lan Zhan inside him. They all made him just want to push into meaningless Wei Ying.  
\- Lan Zhan .... Lan Zhan ... I'm sure if I were a woman, you would have gotten me pregnant.  
That was the limit for Lan Zhan. Holding Wei WuXian's waist, Lan Zhan began to thrust into him with all the strength he had. Wei WuXian shouted. His knees dragging on the ground would surely have scratches, his hole being mercilessly invaded, his hips were being squeezed hard, he would surely bruise.  
Then Lan Zhan touched his cock  
\- Not!  
He exclaimed  
\- It's great, Lan Zhan!  
He said  
\- I can't stand it!  
But Lan Zhan ignored him. Instead of stopping, he added more stimulation, using his free hand to pinch Wei WuXian's nipples. The other was already running out of voice from moaning and begging. It was awesome. Lan Zhan was touching him everywhere. He would come.  
\- Please...  
He asked  
\- Lan Zhan ... HanGuang-Jun ... Lan Er-Gege ... pity.  
He gripped the table tightly until his knuckles turned white. His back and hips ached from the intense rhythm of Lan WangJi.  
\- Slower .... Lan Er-gege! Please!  
But he knew that Lan Zhan wouldn't listen, and neither did he want him to really stop. He knew he had provoked the man too much about him. That now was your turn to take it. But that didn't stop him from continuing his provocations.  
\- Lan Zhan ... your big dick is destroying me! Have mercy.  
He threw one of his arms back, circling Lan Zhan's neck and pulling his head down. He put his mouth against Lan Zhan's ear.  
\- Are you doing this because you were jealous, Lan Er-gege? Are you treating my poor body like that because I lied I had kissed before and you got jealous?  
He couldn't stop talking, even with Lan Zhan's punishing thrusts.  
\- You shouldn't be jealous. No one had ever touched me. I was an innocent and pure virgin ... To this day.  
With his every word, Lan Zhan's pace only grew more aggressive. The pinches on her nipples increased, as did the caress on his cock and the thrusts inside him.  
\- No one had ever kissed me  
He moaned softly against Lan Zhan's ear.  
\- No one had ever licked me  
He licked Lan Zhan's ear, making the man growl.  
\- No one had ever touched my nipples or my penises ....  
He paused  
\- And no one had ever thrust the stick into my hole.  
He bit Lan WangJi's ear and that was enough for the man to reach the limit. So he heard Lan WangJi growl, and then he felt his joy inside him.  
\- Wei Ying  
Lan Zhan moaned and bit his neck, and the stab of pain and hearing Lan Zhan say his name in such a seductive voice was enough to make Wei WuXian follow him, coming too. He fell to the table again, his body without strength. And Lan WangJi fell on him, kissing his neck, making him smile.  
They were silent for a while, both still recovering from their pleasure and enjoying the intimate moment. Lan Zhan was the first to move, lifting his weight off Wei WuXian, who let out a groan as he felt his cock come out of him. He shifted, sitting facing Lan Zhan when he felt something leak from inside him. He laughed.  
\- Lan Zhan, I'm sure I'd be pregnant now if I were a woman, as much as you came inside me.  
Lan Zhan's eyes drifted down to the mess between his legs, watching as his cum overflowed out of Wei WuXian. His eyes lit up again, and Wei WuXian looked at Lan WangJi's half-hard member and let out a laugh.  
\- I think I need a break, Lan Zhan. You broke me.  
Lan Zhan looked away at Wei WuXian's comment, but he saw how his ears were reddening. He laughed. He observed Lan Zhan for a while, before doubts start to hit him and he has to break the silence.  
\- Then...  
He started  
\- Since when do you think of me ... like this?  
Lan Zhan looked at him but didn't answer for a long moment.  
\- Long time ago  
Wei WuXian was surprised by his honesty  
\- Why did you never tell me !?  
He asked  
\- I didn't know how Wei Ying felt.  
Well, that is true. Wei WuXian was always teasing him. It would surely be confusing for Lan Zhan to try to understand what Wei WuXian's real intentions were.  
\- Sorry, Lan Zhan.  
Lan Zhan just waved  
\- But just so you know ... I like you too.  
Even if it was fast, he knew it was true. He wouldn't have had sex with Lan WangJi if he really didn't have feelings for him. He just needed a push to realize.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
He called  
\- Mn?  
He smirked  
\- I think I'll need punishment more often.  
Lan WangJi blushed, but gave a small nod.  
\- Mn  
Wei WuXian laughed at the boy's shyness after all they had just done, and then threw himself at Lan Zhan and kissed him passionately. After all, they had plenty of time to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. To the next.


End file.
